


Отличительные черты Ричарда Левайна

by Mariuelle



Series: Malcolm-Levine Laboratory [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: First Kiss, Laboratories, M/M, Mornings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ричарда Левайна пижонский красный Феррари и раздражающая уверенность в собственной незыблемой правоте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличительные черты Ричарда Левайна

У Ричарда Левайна пижонский красный Феррари и раздражающая уверенность в собственной незыблемой правоте.

Весеннее солнце благоволит Левайну: играет насыщенным оттенком расплавленного золота в волосах, подсвечивает кристальными бликами губы, сияет в глазах.

\- Вам выписали штраф за парковку в неположенном месте, - Малкольм тянется за листочком, пришпиленным к ветровому стеклу алого узконосого Феррари, и Левайн морщится за его плечом.

\- К чёрту, - ворчит он, кривя губы, а потом вновь вскидывает на спутника сияющий взор. - Доктор Малкольм, я так рад, что вы согласились пересмотреть свой взгляд на затерянный мир.

Левайн доволен, словно кот, объевшийся сметаной, улыбается широко, вертится вокруг Малкольма юлой, заглядывает в глаза.

\- Я ни на что не соглашался, - бурчит в ответ Ян, вертя в пальцах бумажку, исписанную косым деловым почерком. - Вы предложили пообедать вместе - я имел глупость согласиться. Штраф довольно внушительный. Не первый раз, да?

Левайн щурится сердито, хмурит тёмные брови, и Малкольм задумывается некстати, каково приходится врагам, идейным противникам этого странного взбалмошного человека.

\- Мне казалось, я чётко определил цель нашей встречи, - тянет Левайн недовольно. Солнце прячет за тучу свои лучи, затемняя глаза учёного. - Меня интересует ваше мнение по поводу возможности существования затерянного мира. Полагаю, вы всё же согласны со мной - хотя бы в некоторых положениях - иначе не согласились бы встретиться.

Малкольм вздыхает, разворачивается всем корпусом к своему сердитому собеседнику. Сидения в машине удобные, но всё же не хватает простора, чтобы разместить раненую ногу. Левайн оказывается неожиданно внимателен, изгибает брови встревоженно в ответ на гримасу, состроенную Малкольмом.

\- Неудобно? - спрашивает он торопливо и почти виновато. - Я знаю, вы получили ранение...

\- Удобно, - огрызается Ян. - Вы размышляете, как ребёнок, доктор Левайн. Факт нашей с вами встречи вовсе не означает моё решение пересмотреть кардинально свои взгляды на существование затерянного мира. Причины могут быть совершенно разные.

Левайн взвивается мгновенно, вспыхивает, как порох:  
\- Бросьте! Я не ребёнок. Только ребёнок мог бы поверить в эти ваши "совершенно разные причины". Мои глаза вам понравились или что? Вы знали, о чём я хочу поговорить с вами, доктор Малкольм, и согласились прийти, потому что в глубине души осознаёте мою правоту!

Глаза у Ричарда и правда красивые, тёмные, с игривой кошачьей поволокой. Но возмущается он всё же слишком громко.

Малкольм не выдерживает, хохочет, и Левайн замолкает обиженно.

\- Вы чертовски самоуверенный человек, - говорит Ян сквозь смех. - И все события, похоже, объясняете так, как надо вам. Именно этой своей юношеской неуёмностью вы мне интересны. Потому я и согласился встретиться.

Левайн смотрит исподлобья, недоверчиво, и Малкольм отвечает ему безмятежной улыбкой. И Ричард сдаётся, ворчит себе под нос что-то неразборчивое, поворачивает ключ зажигания в замке.

\- Моё объяснение ваших действий выглядело куда стройнее, доктор Малкольм, - отмечает он ворчливо.

\- Это про глаза-то? Думайте, как хотите, - миролюбиво откликается Ян. - И у вас здесь действительно большой штраф.

Левайн закатывает глаза:  
\- Бросьте вы возиться с этой бумажкой, доктор Малкольм. Чёртовы полицейские вечно изворачивают всё как хотят, даже когда они совершенно не правы.

***  
У Ричарда Левайна довольно своеобразное представление о чужом личном пространстве и совершенно отсутствует распорядок дня.

Обычно Ричард звонит под утро, когда часовая стрелка медленно и сонно приближается к пяти, а за окном разливается белёсый и густой молочный туман. Малкольм ругался сперва в трубку хриплым шёпотом, а потом смирился, наловчился заводить будильник на половину пятого, чтобы успеть быстро перекусить и спорить с несносным Ричардом не на пустой, склонный к бурчащему возмущению желудок.

Левайн громко и часто дышит в трубку, и Малкольму постепенно теряет навязчивое и вполне оправданное желание вернуться в постель. Всё равно это дыхание - словно мало его наяву - каждую ночь стремиться ворваться в его сны.

А ещё они как-то просто и быстро переходят на фамильярный дружеский тон.

\- Готов поставить всё своё состояние, - звонко тараторит Ричард на другом конце провода, на другом конце города, и Малкольму приходится отодвинуть трубку от уха - чтобы не обожгло жарким дыханием и энтузиазмом друга. - Что остров, который мы ищем, входит в архипелаг Пяти Смертей.

\- Не спеши, - зевает Малкольм, машинально барабаня кончиками пальцев по огромной - почти ведёрной - кружке с остывающим кофе. - Необходимо всё как следует проверить. 

Ричард фыркает смешливо и, пока Малкольм методично и сонно расписывает варианты проверочных действий, тихонько мурлычет себе под нос что-то утреннее и нежное.

\- Я могу заехать за тобой прямо сейчас, - говорит он неожиданно. - Улицы пустынны, можешь даже не вылезать из пижамы.

Малкольм устало хмыкает в ответ, тянется, прижимая трубку плечом:  
\- Ты представляешь, сколько сейчас времени? Я рассчитываю поспать ещё хотя бы несколько часов. Мы успеем ещё вернуться к проверке островов Пяти Смертей.

Левайн замолкает удивлённо, молчит довольно долго, и Малкольм со вздохом приходит к выводу, что его друг не имеет не малейшего понятия о распорядке дня...

\- Брось, Ян, я даже сделаю тебе кофе!

...и о чужом личном пространстве.

\- Доброго утра, Ричард, - ворчливо желает Малкольм и кладёт трубку. Кладёт, кажется, даже мимо рычажка. Ну и ладно.

Однажды Ричард не звонит ранним утром по своему обыкновению. Телефон молчит упрямо, сколько взъерошенный, сонный, поднявшийся по привычному уже расписанию Малкольм не сверлит его укоризненным взглядом. За окном лениво шевелятся медленно просыпающиеся, выкарабкивающиеся из утреннего туманного одеяла улочки, а рассерженного Яна совершенно не прельщает горячий кофе.

В конце концов он звонит сам, сварливо ругается на каждый новый гудок, которых неожиданно оказывается слишком много, и едва не разражается не очень-то изысканной, зато полной облегчения бранью, когда Левайн всё же берёт трубку.

\- Какого чёрта? - тянет Ричард сонно. - Кто бы это ни был, вы на часы смотрели?

\- Ну и эгоистичная же ты дрянь, - возмущается Малкольм. Левайн хмыкает удивлённо, и это первое утро, когда Яну совершенно не хочется спать.

\- Ян? Что случилось? - к чести Ричарда, он почти не зевает, произнося свой вопрос, только голос сонный и невнятный.

Озвучивать оправдания своего звонка, призванные служить средством укорения друга за доставленное его поведением беспокойство, Малкольм находит несерьёзным занятием, поэтому только со вкусом ругается и кладёт трубку. В конце концов его ждёт горячий кофе, к которому, кажется, снова появился интерес.

Левайн перезванивает через какое-то очень короткое мгновение.

\- Я ничего не понял, - честно, полусонно и виновато признаётся он. - И я ужасно хочу спать. Давай я приеду, ты сваришь кофе, предоставишь кровать, чтобы я не свалился замертво от усталости, и детально изложишь все свои претензии.

Это звучит даже не вопросительно.  
Но Малкольм не видит причин возражать. К тому же, самому ему ехать никуда не придётся.

***  
У Ричарда Левайна огромная лаборатория с потрясающими образцами и чертовски отзывчивые губы.

\- У этой лаборатории есть конец? - интересуется Малкольм. - Или хотя бы что-то похожее...

Он вплетает вызов в свой голос только для того, чтобы скрыть предательское, совершенно не свойственное его холодной натуре изумление. Левайн понимает это прекрасно и негромко смеётся за спиной друга.

\- Пока есть. В скором будущем я планирую устранить это досадное упущение.

\- У всего сущего должен быть конец, ты, самоуверенное создание, - хохочет Малкольм, пока Ричард демонстрирует ему с совершенно детской радостью частичку древней кости, криво и торопливо подписанную "Грант". - Это что, кусочек профессора Гранта? Бедняга Алан.

Ричард фыркает смешливо, отрицательно трясёт лохматой гривой:  
\- Разумеется, нет. Это раптор. Совсем юная особь. Взгляни, какая структура!

\- Чудесная, - бормочет Малкольм, отодвигаясь. Неугомонный Левайн крутится вокруг него, словно беспокойный щенок, заглядывает в глаза, щекочет волосами. - Не суй мне в нос эту кость, я математик, а не археолог.

\- Почти археолог, - улыбается Ричард. - Я хорошо на тебя влияю. Мне удалось вытребовать эту прелесть у доктора Гранта.

\- Это только потому, что на тебя повлиять совершенно невозможно, приятель. Ты, должно быть, потратил на совершение этой сделки много сил? Насколько я знаю Алана, он терпеть не может настырных детей.

\- Я не ребёнок, - вспыхивает Ричард возмущённо, и Ян даже отодвигается, чтобы не прилетело пущенной в запале костью раптора. - И ты говорил, что не знаком с доктором Грантом.

\- Мы пересекались пару раз, - говорит Ян глухо - а перед глазами тропический ледяной ливень, пробирающий до костей, блестящая резина колёс перевёрнутой машины, забившаяся под мокрый капот маленькая испуганная девочка, до нелепости неловкие, крошечные ручки тираннозавра и застывший ужас в светлых глазах Алана. - На конференциях.

"Беги, Ян, беги! Подразни его! Надо отвлечь эту тварь от детей!"

Ричард смотрит пристально, мрачно в глаза другу - словно душу читает - а потом повторяет строго:  
\- На конференциях. Я тебе не верю.

\- Не верь, если тебе так угодно, - ворчит Малкольм. - Только отложи в сторону этого своего раптора, будь добр.

Ричард качает головой, но кость убирает, прислоняется спиной к мерцающему стеклу стеллажей.

\- Ты видел живых рапторов, так? - спрашивает он задумчиво. - О, не говори ничего, ты снова соврёшь мне, Ян. Почему ты врёшь мне? Разве мы не друзья? Разве мы не работаем ради одной цели?

\- Не болтай чепуху, Ричард, - Малкольм вздыхает, трёт глаза тыльной стороной ладони. От непрерывно мигающей лампы у него пляшут мелкие искры в глазах - словно крошка от разбитого стекла набилась - и в голове гудит от звенящей пустоты лаборатории Левайна. - Конечно же, мы друзья. И поверь мне, тебе я вру меньше, чем кому-либо.

\- Меньше, чем Саре? - Левайн склоняет голову на бок, поглядывает вопросительно.

\- Это, пожалуй, парадокс, - признаёт Ян. - В последнее время говорю я с тобой больше, чем с Сарой, - гораздо больше - а вру меньше.

\- Я польщён, Ян!

\- А я удивлён. Хватит об этом, лучше покажи, что ещё у тебя здесь есть.

Ричард смотрит на него искоса, улыбается мягко и задумчиво:  
\- Пока ничего интересного. Я думаю, самые лучшие экземпляры мы добудем во время нашей экспедиции.

\- Если вернёмся, - бормочет Малкольм. Раненая нога ноет, тянет в бедре, и тяжело стоять. - Если вернёмся живыми. И целыми. Но это уже по возможности.

\- Вернёмся, - говорит Левайн серьёзно, отодвигается от шкафа, тянет руки неуверенно, заключает лицо Малкольма в тёплое кольцо ладоней. От его пальцев пахнет едкими химическими средствами, и в тёмных глазах Ян видит собственное измученное отражение с ровными рядами стеклянных стеллажей позади. - Мы вернёмся, Ян, я обещаю тебе.

У Ричарда оказываются чертовски отзывчивые, податливые губы, и стеллажи возмущённо звенят дверцами, когда их хозяин влетает в хрупкое стекло спиной.

\- Отлично, - бормочет Левайн жарко, закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову. - Я давно собирался сделать здесь перестановку...


End file.
